The Necklace Of Cleopatra
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathan are back in Egypt with a treasure hunter, and runaway, a film crew, a writer, and a whole new cast of interesting characters that seem to secretly hate each other, in search of Cleopatra's cursed necklace! Now complete and edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
Let me start off by saying that I am a big fan of the mummy movies, and I know them from beginning to end.  
However, I am human, and I do make mistakes, so if you think I am portraying one of the characters wrong, please let me know.**

* * *

The Necklace of Cleopatra  
Chapter 1

* * *

"Now sometimes they were- Rick are you paying me any attention?" Evelyn looked at her husband. "Rick!"

"What babe?" Rick was jostled out of his thought, and turned his head to look at her. She followed his gaze, to the outdoor café across the street, to where three highly attractive women sat.  
"You're staring at them, aren't you," Evelyn asked sadly.  
"No hon, of course I was-"

"Whatever," Evelyn blinked, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and went back to the thick textbook she had propped up against the park picnic table.

They sat there for about two minutes, and then Rick leaned across the table, and positioned his head so his eyes rested on the top edge of her book. He noticed her eyes had stopped, and were pausing on a word on the page.  
"Tell me what your book's about," Rick whispered to her, knowing she would instantly go into librarian mode.

And, of course, she did.

"It's all about Cleopatra," she blurted instantly, "Her life, her burial, her tomb, and _all _her history. It's fascinating!"  
"It sounds amazing," Rick lied convincingly.  
"I know you don't care, honey," she sighed, closing the book and setting it on the table with a loud thud, "But I think we should go."

"Go?" Rick was confused, "Go where?"  
"_Back_ to Egypt, " she chirped, "To explore the tomb."  
"Uumm... why is this, exactly?" Rick asked.  
"It would be exciting," Evelyn got a faraway look in her eyes, and Rick knew he had lost.  
"It would be an adventure," she added.  
"Evy, we've had an adventure of a lifetime," Rick took her hands in his, "Or have you forgotten Hamunaptra?"  
"Forgotten," Evelyn scoffed, "How can I forget? Ardeth, Henderson, Burns, Dani-"

"We don't need any more mummies," Rick told her, "Remember the end-of-the-world thing?"  
"It's not her mummy I want to find," Evelyn was looking everywhere but Rick's face, "It's her necklace. No harm ever came from finding a necklace!"  
"Right. Just like no harm came from reading a book! What aren't you saying?"  
"Well," Evelyn said slowly, "It's said to be cursed."  
Rick groaned, "Cursed how, exactly?"  
"Well, according to the book, the hieroglyphs on the wall of the tomb say that anyone who disturbs the necklace will forever age and unage, being immortal for all eternity."  
"What the hell does that mean," Rick demanded.  
"Well, you would start out at the age you were upon first entering the tomb, get older and older, then being decreased to a baby again. Over and over until the world ends. But it's just an urban legend," Evelyn finished quickly with a shaky laugh.  
"Right. Just like Imotep's mummy was an urban legend! And Anck-su-namun!"  
"I won't wake up any more mummies. I promise."

* * *

"Rick," Evelyn yelled up the stairs, "Did you get my bag of books on Tuthomosis?"  
"I thought we were going to Cleopatra's tomb," Rick said, trudging his weapon case down the stairs behind him, "And yes, I have them. But what are those?" He gestured to the necklaces she hand slung around her hand.  
"They're amulets," she informed him, slinging one around his neck; "The ancient Egyptians believed they provided magical protection to the wearer. Don't take it off!" She snapped as he tried to untie it from his neck.  
"Ah," he said, "And we need them why?"  
"It won't hurt to be prepared," Evelyn scoffed, "Why do _you_ need five million guns?"  
"To save your neck when you get captured by bloodthirsty mummies," Rick shot back.  
"I _told_ you," Evelyn sighed, "They will be no mummies! Half the artifacts don there will be in museums!"  
"It won't hurt to be prepared," Rick dropped his pack and wrapped his arms around his wife, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
He lifted her, making her gasp, until their lips met in a soft kiss.  
And they stayed like that, until-

"Ugh, my eyes!" Jonathan shouted. Jonathan's yell startled Rick, causing him to drop Evelyn.  
"What are you doing here," Evelyn asked him, "You were supposed to meet us at the port."

"I know, sis," Jonathan said dropping his two extra large suitcases, "But I needed a ride."

"So you walked here," Rick picked up his pack with one hand, and wrapped is free arm around his wife, and led them outside.  
"This is gonna be just like old times," Jonathan said, ignoring Rick, "The three of us in the desert, chasing mummies, maybe we'll run into the Nedjay guy again!"  
"His name is _Ardeth_ and he's part of the _Medjai. _And there will be no mummies!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Old Mum," Jonathan chanted like Imotep's reincarnated slaves, "Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have I ever told you I hate boats," Jonathan complained, joining Rick, who was looking over the edge of the large ship.  
"No, you haven't," Rick sighed.

"What's on your mind," Jonathan asked Rick after a moment of silence.  
"What we're getting ourselves into. Again!" Rick answered.  
"Evelyn likes excitement. But she has no idea of the risks! Or what she's doing!"  
"I don't want her to get hurt," Rick whispered hoarsely, "I just...can't lose her. I just can't."

"We'll be fine," Jonathan said happily, not noticing how serious Rick really was being, "No mummies. She promised."  
Jonathan turned to look at Rick. "Oi, what's that on your face?"  
"Nothing," Rick said wiping his cheek, "Nothing."

"I'm assuming you're going to the tomb as well, professor," Evelyn asked Steve Ducket, a college professor.  
"Yes, of course," he replied, "Katy and I both. And please, call me Steve. I believe we're all on a first-name basis here."

Evelyn, Rick, and Jonathan were in the formal dining hall, at a table of twelve with Steve Ducket and his assistant, Katy Benson.  
Along with Nicholas Chhor, a cartographer who was mapping the tomb, and his 16-year-old daughter, Lisa.  
The European writer, Alexis Cenrain, was writing an article on the tomb for National Geographic.  
Travis Davids was filming a documentary on the tomb, staring Alice Peterson and Jane Dell, seated at the table as well.  
And last, but not least, was Clay Nathans, the notorious treasure hunter, seated to the right of Evelyn.

Table:

Jenna D. - Stephen D. - (empty) - Katherine B.  
Alexia C. - Lauren C.  
Travis D. - Nicholas C.  
Jonathan - Alice P.  
Rick - Evelyn - Clay N.

There was an empty seat at the table.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken," a striking young girl asked.

She appeared only twelve, thirteen at most, but was fixed up like an adult. She was wearing a jade green dress, that was the same color of her heavily outlined eyes. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled up into an updo, and her olive skin glowed, and she wore a huge jeweled necklace around her neck, at the center of which was an enormous diamond.

"No, it's not," Steve said, scrambling up and pulled out the empty chair for the girl to sit down in.

"Thank you," she said, lowering herself gracefully into the soft, silky, padded seat.  
"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Nicholas asked, wiping his glasses with a handkerchief.  
"I'm Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn," she answered. "I couldn't help but overhear you all talking about some tomb?"  
"Cleopatra's tomb," Alexis answered at once, "We've come from all corners of the UK to travel there. Where did you come from?"

"London," Kaitlyn answered.  
"Oh, us too," Evelyn answered, "Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes, I'm meeting my p-parents in Cairo." Kaitlyn said.  
"Well then you must dine with us until we arrive," Evelyn exclaimed.  
"Oh, thank you. Why are you all going to the tomb?"

"I'm drawing up a map," Nicholas answered.  
"I'm writing an article for National Geographic," Alexis said.  
"We're representing our school," Steve added.  
"The three of us are filming a documentary," Alice bragged loudly.  
"We're looking for the necklace," Jonathan put in.

Clay snorted and set his drink down. "Please," he said, "You can't hope to find it. _I'm _going to find it."  
"No, you're not," Rick laughed.

"Did you hear about the three people who found Hamunaptra," Evelyn asked casually.  
"Oh yes," Lisa said, "It must have been wonderful!"  
"It was," Evelyn said.

"How do you know," Clay sneered.  
"That was us," Jonathan said proudly.  
"Oh yeah," Clay hissed, "Has anyone heard of the Rocky Mountain Treasure?"

The table was silent.

"The gazelle plain treasure?" Clay asked hopefully.

The table was still, except for Rick, who shifted his hand to hide a smirk.  
Clay got up, and threw his napkin on his plate, and stormed away from the table.

"He seems...like an interesting character," Kaitlyn said breaking the silence.

"He's and ass," Lisa stated.  
"Language, Lisa," her father warned, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him," Jane said quietly.  
"Treasure hunters just want money and gold," Alexis sighed.  
"I agree," Katy said.  
"Everyone has a story, and explanation, a past," Travis said, "But to be frank, I don't like him much either."

"Who are they," Evelyn asked, gesturing towards the entrance, where three men in an identical uniform had entered.  
"Are they... Coast Guard?" Alexis asked.  
"I believe so," Nicholas said, peering at the doors.  
"It wasn't me," Lisa joked.

"I h-have to go," Kaitlyn said abruptly.

"They must be looking for something," Travis said.  
"Or someone," Alice put in dramatically.

The five men split up, each going to a table and saying a few words.  
Then they reached their table.

"Sorry to disrupt your dinner," the man said next to Jenna.  
"No trouble," Rick said.

"I need to ask you all a few questions," the man said.  
"Of course," Alexis put in smoothly.  
"Have any of you noticed a young teen, traveling alone, with olive skin and dark brown hair?"  
"No," Lisa lied quickly.  
"Are you sure," the man pressed.

"I think we would have remembered," Lisa said coldly.  
"What she means," Evelyn put in, "Is that if we do see her, we will report it to the captain at once."  
"That's right," Travis said, backing Evelyn up.

"Who's sitting there," the guard asked, motioning towards Kaitlyn's and Clay's empty seats.

"My assistants," Stephen lied, "They went to make sure a few of my files were in my briefcase."  
"Why did they both have to go," the man inquired.  
Katy shrugged as though she didn't care, "Who knows."

The man stared at her, then Lisa, and to every member of the party. "Thank you for your time."


	3. Chapter 3

The man stared at her, then Lisa, and to every member of the party. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," Lisa said, with a fake smile.

The man walked away. He joined the group at the doors. They exchanged a few words, and then they all turned and looked at the party.

"I'd say they were staring at us, but that would be stating the obvious," Jonathan said.

The men stayed for a few moments, then turned and left the dining hall.

"Why _did _we lie," Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"We are going to hear Kaitlyn's story first," Lisa answered boldly, "Before we jump to conclusions."

"I'll go find her," Evelyn said, standing up.

"Me too," Lisa added, joining Evelyn.

"Wait for me," Alice joined.

The three women walked out of the room together, and through the hallway to the open deck.

"It's kind of cold out," Alice complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where could she be?" Evelyn wondered out loud, ignoring Alice's statement.

"If I was hiding from someone," Lisa told Evelyn and Alice, "I'd go up to the roof-if that's what you call the top of the ship." Lisa climbed up a barrel, and hoisted herself up to the roof. Then she disappeared from Evelyn and Alice's view.

"Wait, Lisa," Evelyn called, "Come back down."

"No, I think I see her." Lisa's voice sounded far, and distant.

"Do you think they've found her yet," Jane asked.

"They'll find her," Travis answered.

"They seemed determined," Katy said.

"There they are," Alexis gestured towards the doors.

Kaitlyn was crying into Evelyn's cream dress, and Lisa was next to her. Alice was to the other side of Evelyn, looking like she was trying to be helpful.

When they reached the table, Evelyn sat Kaitlyn down, and Katy moved her chair over to put an arm round the frail girl.

Evelyn, Lisa, and Alice all went back to their seats. Evelyn sat, shivering slightly from the night air's chill lingering on her skin, causing Rick to take off his tuxedo jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Kaitlyn," Alice said softly, "Tell them what you told us.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and began her story.

"A few weeks ago, I was at school, when I didn't feel so well. My house was less than a block away, so they let me walk home early. When I got home, I was expecting to find an empty house. But instead, my parents were sitting at a table, with two men. They hadn't heard me come in, and didn't know I was there. They were talking about some necklace, and leapt asking my parents if they knew where it was. They said that if my parents didn't tell them what they knew, then there would be consequences." Kaitlyn took a breath, and Jonathan opened his mouth to interrupt, but Rick elbowed him, and he was silent.

Kaitlyn continued, "Then, the man said if my parents didn't tell them what they knew then they would h-hurt _me. _My m-mother started to cry, and my father started to yell at the people. But then my cat, Elizabeth, came over and started to hiss at the strangers. Suddenly, there was a bunch of sand, everywhere, and it clogged my throat and nose, and stung my eyes. I couldn't see a thing, but as quickly as the sand had come, it was gone, along with the two men a-and... And my parents." Kaitlyn paused and choked back a sob. "I looked through my parents research notebooks-they're Egyptologists- and I found out about Cleopatra's necklace. I put two and two together, and came here. So here I am." Kaitlyn looked up, awaiting the reaction of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I know I haven't exactly been keeping this story alive, and I apologize for that! But here is the next chapter, and try to update **_**at least **_**twice a week. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"Well," Rick said, "Sounds like we got a mummy on our hands. _Again._" He added under his breath. He shot his wife an 'I knew this was going to happen' look. Evelyn ignored him.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Katy hugged the girl tight.

"That's terrible," Travis said from across the table.

"I don't want to see a... mummy," Kaitlyn said, breaking away from Katy and looking at Rick. "I-I can't."

Rick looked around. People in the hall had already filed out. "We should turn in. But first, Kaitlyn needs a place to sle-"

"She can stay with me," Lisa said at once, "I have an extra bed."

"Well, then it's settled," Jonathan stood up, and stretched. "By the way, do you think these gold platters are worth anything?"

* * *

"I feel so bad for her," Evelyn said, when she and Rick were back in their room, "I know how it feels to have no parents, but to watch them die... At least I wasn't alone, I had Jonathan."

"I'm curious," Rick said carefully, as Evelyn sat on the bed, "If she's telling the truth. Her story seems just a _bit... _far-fetched. The chances that she would get the same boat ride as us, and-"

"Rick! How can you be so cold-hearted?" Evelyn shrieked. "When we found her outside... she was a mess! She could hardly get the words of of her mouth!"

"So, she's a good actress." Rick retaliated.

"She's a scared gi..._ orphan_ and you really should consider that before you just go accusing people of lying!"

With that said, Evelyn turned out the lamp, and Rick had to blindly find his way over to the bed.

"Love you too," he grumbled, stretching out next to her.

Silence was his only answer.

"Good morning to you all," Alice said as she and Jenna joined the table the next morning.

They were seated at the same table as last night, the largest, and the only one that would fit all thirteen of them.

Everyone was already there, except for Kaitlyn and Clay.

"Has anyone seen Clay this morning," Steve asked.

"Did someone say my name," inquired an arrogant voice.

Clayton had walked into the hall, unnoticed by the group. He stood by his same seat as last night, where everyone else was already positioned.

"If I may say," he said charmingly to Evelyn, "You look fabulous this morning, Evelyn."

She blushed, as he grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, while Rick set down his glass of water angrily.

"Did you hear," Alexis said excitedly, "Apparently we should be arriving in Alexandria tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank God," Nicholas sighed, "I never liked boats."

"I, for one, don't want to leave a certain beautiful woman behind," Clay said.

Evelyn blushed again, the color of the bright tablecloth.

"Oh, how sweet," Travis joked, "A budding romance."

Rick pursed his lips, and gripped his silverware.

"Will I see you in Egypt," Clay asked Evelyn, ignoring Travis, "You and I should join forces. We could find the necklace in a matter of minutes."

"I... I... don't know," Evelyn looked around for a way of the awkward conversation, "Kaitlyn! You're awake!"

And indeed she was.

"Good morning, everyone," she said softly, with a small smile.

"How are you feeling," Evelyn asked, shooting Rick a glance.

"I'm fine, thank you, just a little hungry," Kaitlyn replied.

"To be expected," Alice crooned.

"Well, what would you like to eat," Jane asked, gesturing to the feast on the table.

"Not too much," Kaitlyn replied, helping herself.

"We should be arriving in Alexandria tomorrow," Stephen said.

Kaitlyn choked. "Alexandria! I thought we were going to Egypt!"

"We are," Alexis reassured her quickly. "Alexandria is _in_ Egypt. We're docking in The Port of Alexandria."

"Oh," Kaitlyn said simply.

"Did you sleep well," Jonathan asked, surprisingly.

"Yes, it was nice."

"Glad you were comfortable," Katy said with a smile.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Jonathan was walking down the deck of the ship, and turned into the hallway where all the cabins were. On his way back to his room, he stopped, as he heard angry voices. Instinctively, and curiously, he inched toward the door.

"This is good, this is good for us!" said voice 1.

"Damn it! This is terrible. They know more than we do!" said voice 2.

"We can use that our advantage," snapped voice 3.

"Exactly!" Voice 1 said back.

"This. Is. Not. Good." Said voice 2.

"They can find the treasure, and we can steal it!" said voice 1.

"Take the gold, and kill the three of them. No loss to the world." said voice 3.

"K-kill them?" asked voice 1.

"Exactly!" voice 2 said, "They'll be out of the way."

"There'd be no problems getting back to England," said voice 3.

"But-" started voice 1.

"Do you want this, or not?" asked voice 3.

"Y-yes." said a shaky voice 1.

"So we kill them, after we find the treasure." said voice 2.

"That group- shall be no more." said voice 3.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jonathan stumble away from the door, in surprise, and hit the opposite wall with a thud._

_That group- shall be no more._

_"Did you hear that?" hissed voice 3._

_Jonathan froze, his heart pounding in his chest._

_"It was nothing," voice 1 said._

_Jonathan let out his breath and the voices seemed to move away from the door._

_I must tell Evy and Rick. And find out who was in that room. _

* * *

"Evy," Jonathan panted, stopping as he ran up to his sister, whose nose was in a book, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong," Evelyn asked, snapping her book closed.

"We- you, Rick and I- have got to get outta here."

"Jonathan, we're docking-"

"I know, we're docking soon," Jonathan said hurriedly, "But the minute we do we have to _go."_

"Alright, so what brought this on?" Evelyn asked, slightly amused at her brother's behavior.

"Someone wants us gone. And I don't know who, but I think they're willing to do _anything _to get what they want. And it sounds crazy, but I heard them."

Maybe it was the crazy look in his eyes. Maybe it was because he was her brother. Maybe it was because he seemed so... serious.  
But Evelyn believed him.

"We have to find Rick," Evelyn decided...

* * *

Rick, on the other hand, was talking to Alexis, the European reporter for National Geographic, and Travis, the camera man for the documentary.

"Rick," Evy said as she reached her husband. "We need to talk. It's kind of important."

"O-key, Evy," Rick said. "Excuse me, please," he added to Alexia and Trevor.

"Of course," Alexis said smoothly.

As Evy, Rick, and Jonathan walked quickly back to Rick and Evy's room, Rick tried to question the pair. "What's going _on?_" "What's so important?"

Jonathan unlocked the door with his key.

"Jonathan," Evy asked slowly. "Why do you have a key to our room?"

"I thought I needed one," he said, opening the door, and stepping inside.

"But we don't have a key to yours!"

"So?"

"Well, it seems only fair that if you have a key to our room that we have a key t-"

"Evy!" Rick interrupted. "Will you stop fighting over _keys_ and tell me what's going on!"

* * *

Kaitlyn _needed _to trust someone. She'd been through a lot, and all she wanted was someone to rely on! Was that really to must to ask?

So that's how she found herself walking briskly to the dining car, to see if any of the group had decided to dine for lunch early. She was _just _about to turn the corner, when she heard two people talking, and didn't want to interrupt. She stopped.

"No one will suspect a thing," Alexis demanded, sounding mad.

"I don't know how I feel about this anymore. This isn't what I agreed to- I mean, when I said I'd help you, I didn't mean-" Travis was cut off.

"It's way too late to back out now! You know they need to be taken care of. You know that, and I know that." Alexis hissed.

"You're right, but- no, you're right, it's time to get _rid_ of them!" Travis said. "And now's the best time to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

"And someone apparently someone wants us _gone_," Evelyn finished breathlessly.

Rick pondered what he had just heard. "So you mean tha-"

There was a loud, sharp knock to the door. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell? May I please come in for a moment? It's really important!"

Evelyn rushed forward to the door, and opened it quickly. "Kaitlyn," she exclaimed, slightly surprised, stepping aside to let the girl inside the room. Kaitlyn stepped inside, and glanced at Rick and Jonathan somewhat nervously, before opening her mouth to speak. "I-I... I think something's not right on this ship. I mean, I overheard-"

"Who?" Jonathan cut in.

"It was Alexis and Travis… He didn't want to do something anymore, and Alexis had to convince him to continue. She said that it was too late to back out, and that something had to be taken care of, and how no one would suspect a thing. She finally convinced him that it had to be done."

"Interesting," Rick mused thoughtfully.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Evelyn asked worriedly, sitting on the side of the bed. "I mean, we're docking soon and all, but even after that-"

"And I thought we were just going to some cursed tomb. But it's always has to be so much more dramatic than that." Rick sighed.

Evelyn liked it when Rick slowly stroked her hair It seemed so sweet, and it was, it was perfect.

She snuggled even closer to his warm chest. She listened to his ceaseless heartbeat, while they felt the steady, idle rocking of the boat.

It felt so _right_ to be encased in Rick's strong arms. Their bodies fit perfectly together, and when they were together,_ nothing _else mattered.

After a nervous Kaitlyn and a suspicious Jonathan had left, Rick had just pulled Evy into his arms and they just lay together.

Rick moved his arm, and lifted Evelyn's chin with his hand. Their lips met in a slow, yet fiery passionate kiss.

She knew she didn't have to prove anything around him. He loved her... And she could simply be Evelyn.

"I love you Rick," Evelyn breathed, breaking away, her lips still lingering over his.

"I love you, too." Rick whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand.

They lay unmoving for a moment or to, simply staring into each other's eyes.

Rick's free arm (the one that wasn't caressing her face) snaked around her waist, and kissed the side of Evy's neck.

"Rick," she warned. "We have to go to dinner soon."

"I know," he nipped her ear playfully. "We can go to dinner later."

"No, we really need to start getting ready, people'll miss us!"

"People like _Clay?" _Rick asked, trying to disguise the tone in his voice.

"Rick, you're jealous!" Evelyn laughed.

"I'm not _jealous_," Rick said defensively. "I just don't enjoy guys that hit on my wife, _Mrs_. O'Connell."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Sure_, Rick," Evelyn said smiling.

"I'm _just _saying," Rick replied, kissing her forehead. "We'd better get ready for dinner. It'll be the last one on the boat."

With that, Evelyn and Rick rolled off the bed, and began to get ready.

* * *

"It's confirmed," Travis said, sitting down at the dinner table. "We're docking tomorrow at noon approximately."

"This voyage was wonderful," Katy said, smiling. "But I can't say I'm not looking forward to Egypt! It's going to be spectacular."

"I'll drink to that," Steve said, raising his glass of red wine.

"And the tombs," Katy continued.

"All that gold and those jewels..." Clay trailed off, realizing everyone was looking at him.

"That will probably end up in museums," Evy finished for him.

"See, I told you! Your knowledge combined with my... Determination and we'd make a _great_ team."

"I don't think we would," Evelyn smirked, raising her glass of wine and taking a short sip. "Besides, I have a perfectly fine 'team' already, thanks."

Clay flushed with anger for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "Very well then, I suppose I will have to just have to find it myself."

Kathy snorted. "Good luck with that."

"I for one consider myself lucky to not be searching for this necklace," Nicholas spoke up. "It will be a competition between the best of searchers here, I'm afraid."

"And it would be a pleasure to include all of you in my article, if that is okay with everyone?" Alexis addressed the entire table.

"Of course," Evy answered.

"Fine with me," Alice said.

"Thank you all very much," Alexis said standing, "But I must retire to my quarters. I have a long day ahead of me."

"Excuse us as well," Nicholas said, referring to him and Lisa. Travis and Steve left then as well, leaving Jane, Katy, Alice, Clay, Evy, Rick, and Jonathan.


	8. Chapter 8

"Egypt, here I am!" Lisa announced, dropping her bag, as her father struggled to carry the combined weight of both his and his daughter's luggage.

The boat had just docked in Alexandria, and it would be a mere few minutes before the passengers were allowed off.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Evelyn sighed, looking over the side of the boat. "It's _perfect."_

"Sure is," Rick agreed. "_Until_ resurrected mummies start chasing you," he added under his breath.

"I'm happy to be off that _boat," _Jonathan mumbled, though loudly. "I hate boats. Have I ever told you that?"

"Yes!" the group chorused.

"Well I'm just saying it _again!" _He mumbled.

"The tomb is going to be splendid. There's a great story in there." Alexis said.

"With horrible lighting," Travis chimed in.

"And there will be a large amount of culture," Steve said.

"Fabulous tunnels," came Nicholas.

"Perfect places to shoot," Alice sighed dreamily.

"And plenty of treasure," Clay added, completely ruining the moment.

Steve and Travis sighed, turning away from the side of the boat and excused themselves back to their rooms. Evelyn followed them, or mainly, Rick, to retrieve her books so she could brush up (again) about the history of the tomb.  
Just in case.

* * *

"We have to head _straight _there_. Straight _there!" Evelyn insisted.

"Why? No one else will be there until tomorrow. Don't we need to rest?" Rick asked.

"Rest? We rested yesterday!"

Rick opened the door to their room, allowing Evy to enter first. "But do you really want to start so so-"

"Yes, I want to start soon! The sooner we start, then the sooner we can begin to search for the necklace!" Evelyn insisted.

"The _cursed _necklace. _Cursed._ Evelyn, we need to be careful. I don't want any... Creepy Egyptian curse to do anything to you," Rick whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Because I _won't_ let anything happen to you."

"Rick, nothing's going to happen. I _promise." _

And she sealed that with a kiss.

"But isn't this better than being down in a dusty tomb?" Rick said lightly. "Why don't we just take one night?" He held up his finger to her mouth so she couldn't respond. "One more night before we submerge ourselves with all of this. Just one." He brushed his lips against her forehead, praying that she'd say-

"Fine." She said, then adding brightly: "We could read my Cleopatra books! It may come in handy, you know!" She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "Good idea."

She moved away, going to pack up a few last minute things, muttering to herself about something or other.

And Rick couldn't help but think about how completely in love he was with her.

**The next day**

"It's a good thing that the excavators were so open," Jonathan commented. "Or we may never have gotten in!"

"Not necessarily," Rick said. "Who knows who else they'll let in?"

"This is so exciting!" Evelyn couldn't bear to keep in her excitement any longer. "This is simply fantastic!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Just as a note, this chapter takes place 2 days after the last one. Enjoy!**

"Oh Rick, it's just _stunning," _Evelyn sighed, looking up at the intricate designs on the wall.

"That's what you said yesterday," Rick mumbled under his breath.

"These signs here," Evelyn said, gesturing to a line of hieroglyphs, "Describe how much her family adored her, and how much the people of Egypt respected her. She would be wonderful to meet."

"Would _have_ been," Rick corrected. "No mummies this time."

"How much do you think this is worth?" Clay interrupted, bending over to examine a small statue on the floor.

Evelyn turned around at once. "I don't think you should touch that."

"I'd listen to her," Rick warned.

"Why not?" Clay asked, ignoring Rick.

"Well," Evelyn started, but Rick interrupted her.

"Because she said so," Rick snapped. "_And_ since you clearly have no idea what you're doing."

Clay stood back up, glaring at Rick, and stormed down the corridor, probably off to where Alice and Jane were filming, hoping to get a part in the documentary (he hadn't succeeded yet).

After he'd left, Evelyn approached where Rick was leaning up against the wall. "Rick?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"What the matter, Rick?"

"And that's when I grabbed the sword, killed the mummified guards, and rescued Evy and Rick from Imotep." Jonathan finished. "The end."

Kaitlyn and Lisa sat transfixed by his story. "Did that really happen?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Indeed it did," Jonathan answered, pleased by their reactions.

"Because that's not how Mrs. O'Connell told it," Kaitlyn continued. "The way she told it makes it sound like you were kind of just _there_."

"That... That's certainly not how it happened," Jonathan fumbled. "I had a large role in what happened."

"Speaking of Evy and Rick, I wonder if they've found anything yet." Jonathan said, hoping the girls would ask...

"Could we go and look for them?" Lisa asked.

"I suppose we should," he sighed dramatically. "It will be getting dark soon."

So the three of them got up, and started to walk in the general direction Evy and Rick had headed in early this morning. After 5 minutes of walking (Jonathan pretended he knew where he was going), they turned a corner, and almost ran into Steve and Katy examining some drawings on the wall. Steve was talking, Katy was taking notes, but Steve held up a hand as soon as he saw them.

"Hello!" Steve greeted. "What brings you over here?"  
"We're looking for Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell." Kaitlyn said. "Do you know where they are?"

"No," Steve answered. "But Evelyn said she would help me translate some inscriptions Katy and I found on the wall." Steve pocketed his voice recorder, and clasped his hands together. "We'll go with you to find them!"

And so the five of them started walking in the general direction of the central area of the tomb (where Katy had said Evy had mentioned going), when Nicholas stormed up to them.

"Lisa! I went looking for you at the entrance _where I told you to stay! _Where have you been? I was worried!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I was with Jonathan. We're looking for Mr. And Mrs. O'Connell. Is that okay?"  
Nicholas thought for a second. "I guess that's alright. But I'll go to. I need to make sure that there aren't any flaws in my map."

The next part of the party they saw was Clay. Or rather, Clayton and Alexis, who looked like she was about to strangle him. "You should read a few of the things I wrote, about my adventures. I'm sure you could learn a thing or two from them."

The group saw Alexis turn, purse her lips, sigh, and then answer: "Oh, of course. I'm sure they're _wonderful."_

Before Clay could answer back, Alexis spotted them. "Hello!" She called, walking toward them. "Where are you all headed?"

"Oh, we don't know," Jonathan said. "We're just wandering."

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked desperately. "I really want to get away from... These statues," she said, gesturing in the vague direction of Clay.

"Of course!" Kaitlyn said. "We-"

"What are you doing?" Clayton interrupted her.

"We are on our way to talk to _Rick _and Evy." Jonathan said. "We fig-"

"I'll join you!" He smiled, and Alexis groaned. "Is something wrong?" He directed his question at her.

"No, of course not," she covered smoothly, fake coughing. "Just very dusty in here."

So they all walked on.

"No, nothing's the matter, dear," Rick replied. "I just want-"

"Mrs. O'Connell?" A voice called to them. "Could you translate something for us?"

It was Alice, with Jane and Steve, carrying his camera and all the bags. They walked down to her, Stephen stumbling a bit from the weight of his load. "There's a small engraving on the side of a vase a few halls down, and we were wondering if you could tell us what it meant?" Alice reached Evy and Rick first, Jane and Steve following behind. Or, Jane following behind, because when Steve stepped on a piece of loose sandstone, he tripped, the camera and bags flying in front of them, right into a tall statue of Isis.

"Oh, be careful!" Evelyn exclaimed, rushing over to him with everyone else.

"Are you all right?" Jane asked, kneeling beside him.

But Evelyn wasn't paying attention to Jane, or Alice, or Rick. She was more focused to what had become of the statue. What was _behind _the statue. A dusty lever was sticking out of the wall where Isis' calf would have been.

"What is this?" She mumbled to herself.

"Evy? What are you doing?" Rick asked quickly, as the entire tomb was filled with an intense rumbling sound. It felt like the floor, the ceiling, the air was shaking.

"Evelyn! What did you do?" Rick shouted over the loud sound.

And as suddenly as the noise had started, it stopped.

Evelyn stood up slowly, as Jonathan, Kaitlyn, Lisa, Nicholas, Steve, Katy, Alexis, and Clay ran up. "What happened?""What is that?" Rick said, about the large piece of wall that had slowly risen from the ground.

Steve rose, with the help of Travis, so the entire group was standing in front of the dark room.

"Should we go in?" Katy asked in a whisper.

Rick grabbed a torch off the wall, and stepped forward, illuminating the small space.

It was a square room, just large enough for the group to all squeeze in, but the thing that mattered was in the center. Mounted on a neck mannequin, was a glittering gold necklace, decorated with rubies and sapphires and jade stones.

"We've found it! Evelyn squealed. "We found the necklace!"


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn rushed into the stone room before anyone else could process what had just happened. She stopped just in front of the pedestal, reaching a hand out to the necklace, but drawing back at the last second, as if afraid to touch it. "It's beautiful," she murmured, looking at the inscription engraved on the side. "Hmm. Interesting."

"What's interesting, exactly?" Said a voice behind her. She looked up to see the rest of the group crowding around her. "Oh, just the inscription, here. In most of the books I've read on the subject say that-"

"It's magnificent!" Clay interrupted, shoving her aside and staring at it himself. "Everyone will know my name once they hear that I found it."

The rest of the people in the room stared at him, except for Rick, who rushed over to make sure his wife was okay. Which she was, of course.

"I mean... How we all found it. Together. As a team." He coughed nervously.

Evelyn composed herself, and brushed off the mix of dust and sand from where she'd hit the wall. She walked back over to the pedestal, and looked at it closer.

"What does it say?" Lisa asked.

"Well, it says 'anyone who-"

"Yeah yeah, very interesting," Clay said loudly, opening the satchel on his side. "But this shiny, expensive baby is mine," he made to lift the necklace from its position.

"It most certainly is _not!" _Evelyn smacked his hand away from the priceless piece of jewelry. "Technically it doesn't even belong to you!"

"Oh, I'm sure Cleopatra won't mind me taking it!"

"Still, the necklace should stay where it is until-"

"I don't care about any fancy things you need to do with it!" Clay snapped.

"_Stop_ interrupting me! And if it isn't handled _properly _something could happen to it." Evelyn insisted.

"I agree with Evelyn," Alexis said without looking up from her notepad.

"Me too." Travis said. And slowly, everyone else in the room agreed with her to.

"Fine." Clay held his hands up on defeat. "Fine." And he stormed out of the room.

"Finally," Rick muttered.

After he left, the group split up and started to explore the room. Alexis sat on the floor and wrote, Nicholas started another sketch, and Travis, Alice, and Jane started recording some of the other artifacts in the room, and Jonathan and Rick listened to Evelyn explain the small painting on the wall.

They were all paying attention, but not to what was important.

While no one was paying attention, Kaitlyn silently lifted the necklace off the pedestal, and walked quickly out of the room to the other side of the hall.

"Kaitlyn, what are you doing?" Lisa cried as Kaitlyn pulled down the lever behind the statue, trapping everyone inside the room.

Clay stormed down the hall, heading for the exit. Or at least where he thought was the exit was, he didn't really have any idea where he was going. He stopped at a fork in the tomb._ Left or right? _Clay thought.

Oh this was just pointless! There was no use in getting lost in here when he could have an easier way out. Nicholas would know the way out of the tomb. Clay turned around and headed back to the tomb, intent on finding Nicholas.

"There's no use," Rick grunted, as he, Travis and Steve again tried to open the stone door. "It's too heavy. We can't open it."

"We're going to be trapped in here forever!" Jane cried.

"No we're not! There has to be a way out! We just have to find it." Evelyn insisted.

"I'm too young to be trapped in an Egyptian tomb," Lisa cried. "This is certainly _not _how I planned on going."

"Everybody calm down. We'll find a way to get out of here. Have you found anything, Evy?"

"Nothing," she called over her shoulder. "Or at least, nothing to indicate another entrance. But these paintings-"

"That's great, great." He said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing _to _do." Travis said, dejectedly. "We're stuck in here."


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn sat quietly on the floor next to her husband. "We're going to get out of here, you know," she said, sliding her hand into his.

Rick sighed, and ran his free hand through his hair. "How, Evy? How?"

"I... I don't know. But we're going to find a way out." Evelyn sounded confident. "I know we are."

Rick turned his head to face hers, and he saw pure determination in her eyes.  
"We just can't give up," she finished.

Rick stared at her for a moment. "I love you."  
She blushed under his intense gaze. "I love you too."

Rick pulled Evy into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair.

Clay felt like he had been wandering for hours, when in reality, it had been barely 10 minutes, when finally, he arrived in an area that looked somewhat familiar. The broken statue of Isis! That was right across from the open... Where was the entrance? _Wow, she really was serious about not taking anything, _Clay thought, when he saw the closed entrance. _But did she really have to close the door?_

Clay strode over to the statue, and saw the handle. He smiled. _This is it_. Clay tugged on the handle.

But it was stuck. Clay pulled harder.

"Come on," he muttered. "Come on!"

But it was no use. Clay stood up, and took a step backwards. The brass handle appeared the way he saw it earlier... So why wouldn't it open?

Clay tilted his head. Nothing was blocking it; nothing was restraining it in any way.

And he _needed _that necklace. Well, he really wanted it, at least. The sparkling sapphires and rubies... It truly was priceless. But Clay could always find a price for something.

"Damn it," he cried, kicking the handle.

And to his surprise, it fell down. And the rumbling started.

And all of a sudden, the room started to shake again. "Rick! What's happening?" Evy shouted over the noise.

"I think the door's opening again," Rick yelled, pulling Evy even closer to him. They held on to each other until the shaking stopped. Slowly, the occupants of the room raised their heads to see through the sandy air. A loud cough reassured them that someone was there. Another cough. And another. And when the sand cleared, they saw no one but Clay, doubled over, coughing.

"So... Much... Sand..." He said between coughs. "Lot more than last time."

He was taken aback to see the entire room staring up at him. He straightened up, and adjusted his coat. "Oh... What are you all doing in here?" "You saved us," Steve said, shocked. "You _rescued_ us!" Jane exclaimed.

"What? I did no such thing!" Clay snapped, as Jane jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"We don't have time for this," Evy said, rising to her feet. "We _have _to find Kaitlyn and the necklace!"

"Necklace...? You don't mean..." Clay peered around  
Jane's head. "Oh, no!" he moaned. "My necklace! It's _gone!" _

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We have to find her," Evelyn continued. "Before she gets to the entrance and disappears! That necklace belongs with a museum, not to the highest bidder!"

"But she doesn't know where it is," Lisa said.

The group turned to her. "What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Kaitlyn... Or whoever she is, she always got lost trying to get out. That's why she was walking with me and Mr. Carnahan. Because she couldn't find a way out on her own."


	12. Chapter 12

When the entire group had calmed down a bit, they got to work. Led by Evelyn, they (or she, really) organized a plan. The group would split into smaller groups and cover different ways back to the entrance, in hopes to catch Kaitlyn before she got out of the tomb.

Evelyn spread Nicholas' map on the pedestal where the necklace had formerly resided. "Alright," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "There are four different paths Kaitlyn could have taken to get to the exit." She turned around. "We have to hurry. If she knows her way back-"

"She doesn't," Lisa jumped in.

"Do you really think we can find her?" Rick asked. "We've waited a while. She could be out and halfway to the nearest port by now."

"She isn't." Evelyn answered, turning back to the map.

"How do you know?"

"Because if she is, then we've already lost. And losing is something I do _not _do."

"Evy, I don't like this," Rick hissed at his wife. "You put me with _him. _You know that I can't stand that ass-"

"Behave, Rick." Evelyn rolled her eyes, leaning up to lightly kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered, as he went to Jonathan were his friend was leaning against the wall. "Are you ready?" Jonathan asks.

"Whatever," Rick rolled his eyes, and the two men went in the direction they were assigned to. Until-

"Wait up!"

Rick let out a frustrated sigh as Clay's voce echoed around the tomb. He ran after them. "We're a team, and we should wait for each other." Clay adjusted his shirt, and started to walk more slowly.

Rick's hands clenched into tight fists, as Jonathan directed them. "I believe we need to go this way…" The calmer man was squeezing his eyes shut; trying to remember the way Evelynn had directed them.

They were far from the treasure room now- And hopefully close to the exit of the tomb. Until the trio came to a fork.

"Which way is it?" Rick asked, impatiently tapping his foot as Jonathan bit his lip.

"We should go to… The lef-ight!"

"Lefight," Rick muttered.

"And now we're lost!" Clay dramatically threw his hands in the air. "We're never going to get out! We'll be trapped here forever, and one day they'll find out bodies and-"

"Would you shut _up_?" Rick snapped. "Jonathan knows the way… Right Jonathan?"

"Sort of," he murmured. "I can't exactly remember the map that well."

Clay huffed, and rolled his eyes. "You two are idiots," he cried. "We're lost, and-"

Rick threw the first punch before Clay could even finish his sentence.

Travis aimed his camera around at the walls, carefully following Evelyn and Jane through the passageway.

"It's really beautiful in here, don't you think?" Jane asked softly, looking around as well.

"Yes," Evelyn smiled passionately. "I hope we can all explore after… This is over. The parts we haven't seen must be spectacular!"

"It must-"

"Shit!"

Evelyn, Jane, and Travis froze as a somewhat familiar voice cursed, the obviously female voice echoing through the tomb. Evelyn pressed a finger to her lips, signaling Jane and Travis to be quiet. A few moments later, the sound of footsteps got closer until Kaitlyn crossed the hallway, clutching the sparkling necklace in her hand. The girl turned around, and locked eyes with Evelyn.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hand it over," Evelyn demanded boldly, rushing forwards to the young girl.

But she wasn't that young anymore. It was obviously Kaitlyn... But she looked different. Older.

"Take it!" She shouted, winding her arm back and chucking it towards the trio.

The flashing good flew by next to Evelyn's head, past Jane and directly at Travis. He caught it in his fist, as Kaitlyn started to run away.

Evelyn and Jane ran after her, but as they started to move, they heard a whimper. Evelyn turned around, to see Travis, collapsed against the wall, his hair growing quickly, turning a shade of light gray. Jane gasped, as the necklace fell from his fist.

Evelyn stared, wide eyed at Travis as Jane reached for the necklace on the ground.

"Don't touch it!" Evelyn exclaimed, snapping out of the trance.

"I thought it only affected you if you put it on!" Jane shouted, as they heard more footsteps coming towards them. "Do something, Evelyn! You have to save him."

A moan escaped from the man's body as he clutched his stomach, falling to the ground.

"This isn't how it should be happening," Evelyn said, more to herself than Jane. "This isn't what the book said."

"This isn't a story!" Jane shouted. "This is... Life! And history can be wrong but you have to save him!"

Nicholas, Lisa, and Alexis turned around the corner, heir footsteps drawing nearer to Evelyn.

"Oh my," Alexis gasped as she saw Trevor's eyes slowly shut.

"I need my books," Evelyn said, squatting down next to the necklace. "This...This isn't right."

Jane started to sob, kneeling over Travis' body. Lisa crouched down next to her and patted her shoulder.

Evelyn removed her shoe, then her sock, then put her shoe back on. With her hand inside the sock, she picked up the heavy necklace. Evelyn squinted, trying to read the words engraved on the side.

"What does it say?" Nicholas whispered, looking at it beside her.

"I can't tell," Evelyn said. "It's too scratched out. But from what I can read, it looks different than the inscriptions read in the books. We should find Kaitlyn. She might be in trouble too."

Evelyn turned to Nicholas, who still held his map in his hand. "Where are we?"

Nicholas spread the map out over the wall. "Right here." He gestured to a long hall near the middle of the map."Kaitlyn ran in that direction." Nicholas pointed down the hall, "so she would have ended up at the dead end, where Rick and Jonathan and Clayton are headed.

Clay slammed against the wall, after Rick pushed him back.

"Oi! Stop it!" Jonathan shouted, grabbing Rick's arm to stop him, as he drew it back to punch the man again. "He isn't worth it, Rick!"

Rick sighed, and wrenched his arm from Jonathan's surprisingly strong grip. "Whatever."

"We're going to have to retrace our steps," Jonathan gestured a few feet down from where the men were standing. Both forks in the path apparently came to dead ends.

"Great," Rick muttered. "We are lost."

"I think we should have taken the first right instead of passing it-"

"We did take the first right!"

"Oh... Never mind. We're lost."

Rick rolled his eyes, and turned around.

"Wait, Rick, where are you going?" Jonathan called after him.

"This way."

"Wait for us!"

Evelyn, Nicholas, Lisa, Alexis, and a crying Jane, all started down the hallway they had all seen Kaitlyn going down.

Eventually, they stumbled up Alice, Steve, and Katy, who had gotten lost and strayed from their path.

Alexis told the story of what had happened to Travis, and they debated on whether to go back or not, but decided against it. They still needed to find Kaitlyn.

Until, they did.

"No!" Lisa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Is that...?"

Lisa trailed off as the group neared the body on the floor. Stephen went forward to check, just to make sure it was the girl. He gave a solemn nod to the group, right as Rick and Jonathan, followed by Clay, with a bloody nose, emerged from another passage in the wall.

Rick smiled when he saw his wife. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and wrapped an arm around her for a moment.

"Is it over?" He asked her quietly.

Evelyn looked up at him. "Yeah. It's over."

"But it's not," Jonathan whispered, coming up behind them. "We don't know who was in the room, the ones who were planning to steal the necklace!"

Steve, who was still kneeling over the body, suddenly stood. "Where's the necklace?" He forced a smile onto his face.

Evelyn untangled herself from Rick's embrace, and shot a glare over her should at Jonathan, silently saying _be quiet. _"I have it," she said, holding up her sock, which contained to necklace.

"Give it to me, please." He said, stepping forward.

When Evelyn didn't move, he stepped forward again. "Give it to me _now_."

Then things clicked.

"It was you," Jonathan, stepping forward next to his sister. "You were planning to steal the necklace."

Steve smiled. "You're not that bright, Jonathan. Surprised you figured that one out."

"This is going to be great for my article," Alexis said, flipping to the last page of her pad of paper. "So much _drama!"_

Stephen looked at her, pulling a small gun out of the belt of his pants. He waved it at her. "Pencil _away, _Alexis. Or else this group can write your article for you- in your _blood."_

"There are still two more people," Jonathan whispered to Rick and Evelyn while Steve was distracted.

"One." Evelyn said.

"What?"

"Kaitlyn was his accomplice. She made up the story about the mummy attacking her parents to make sure we would investigate the tomb." Evelyn shook her head. "It was brilliant plan, really. Alexis' article is going to be great.

"If we make it out of here," Rick hissed quietly. "I assume you have a plan, Evy?"

She shrugged, as Steve turned back to them. "Kind of."

"Now give me the necklace, Evelyn, and no one has to get hurt." Stephen pointed his gun directly at her forehead.

"Alright." Evelyn looked at him, and took a deep breath. "Who do you want me to give it to? You or your partner?"

Steve pursed his lips. "Give it to m-"

"Me!" Alice stepped forward, just like Evelyn thought she would.

"Alice!" Jane exclaimed. "Why?"

Alice rolled her eyes, pulling an identical gun from her pocket. "Would you shut up, Jane? Let the focus be on someone else for once!" Alice directed her next words to Evelyn. "Give the necklace to me."

Evelyn tossed the sock towards the pair. "Fine."

Almost perfectly, the necklace flew out of the sock as they soared through midair. Both Alice and Steve lunged for the necklace, catching the sparkling object in both of their hands right before it fell to the ground. Katy and Jane reached for their forgotten guns, as the evil pair gasped when the gold metal touched their skin.

"No!" Alice shouted, as her hands started to shrivel up. "No!"

Evelyn turned to Rick. "Now it's over."


	14. Epilouge

"Another trip to Egypt over, and I am very glad to be home," Rick sighed, opening the door to his and Evy's home, stepping aside to let his wife enter before him. She flipped on the light, and he shut the door behind them.

She had to admit, she was glad to be home too. Evelyn loved Egypt and tombs and necklaces and guns and thieves as much as the next girl, but she loved being home.

With Rick. Evelyn loved being home with Rick. "Me too." She loved the calm and the quiet and not having guns pointed at them… it was nice.

Evelyn really loved it.

She felt his arms wrap up around her waist, and his breath on her ear. Evelyn smiled and leaned back against him, resting her head next to his.

He loved being home with her too. He knew that she was safe there, with him, and that was what he needed. To know that she was safe. That was cheesy, wasn't it? He often felt that he loved her too much, which he wasn't sure was possible or not, but if it was, then he did.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Evelyn asked softly. "Take a break from Egypt and just be a family?"  
Rick smiled, and kisses her shoulder. "Yes… Of course, Evy."

"Good." She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he easily picked her up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

Evelyn yawned once they reached their room, and Rick chuckled. "Are you tired?"

"Maybe a little," she replied before her face twisted up into another yawn. Rick grinned as he set her down on her side of the bed, and crawled in next to her, neither of them bothering to shower or change before they both drifted off to sleep.

Together.

It had been three days since they'd returned from Egypt, and finally they were both rested up and ready to get back into their daily life again. Well, almost.

Evelyn insisted that they go back to the park again, and spend a little bit of time there, since they last trip there had been interrupted by a mythical (though real) cursed object. But the fall air was crisp and fresh and they were really enjoying themselves.

After walking around for about an hour, they settled down at the same table they been sitting at before they'd taken off on their adventure. Halfway through their lunch, during another history lesson from Evy, Rick started to drift off, his head propped up in the palm of his hand.

She noticed his boredness, and glanced over her shoulder to view his line of sight. His absent gaze (though she didn't know he was paying attention to her either) was at the same three women that had been there last time. "They're the same ones as before," she grumbled, opening the book that had been lying next to her. "Hm?" her voice had broken his trance and he looked over at her. "What?"

"They're the same ones as before," she repeated, avoiding his eyes behind the book. Rick looked to where he'd been absently staring, and cursed inwardly.

"No, Evy, I was just-" She shrugged as her eyes traveled over the words on the watched as a familiar looking man sat down at the women's snorted when he realized that it was Jonathan.

Of course it was Jonathan.

Rick directed his attention back to the beautiful woman sitting across from him. "Evy?"

She glanced up over the edge of her book. "What?"

"I love you."

A smile tugged onto her lips. "I know." A moment later, she raised her eyes to meet his. "I love you too."

**I'd like to thank the people who have read and reviewed any chapters of this story; it really means a lot to me. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this story more than I enjoyed writing . Until next time…~KeepFaith-SmellApples**


End file.
